universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hierarchy Campaign: Mission 2
In the second Hierarchy mission, Orlok is dispatched by Kamal Re'x to deal with all that remains of Humanity's nuclear arsenal. Introduction After the first Hierarchy mission, Humans launch a daring attack against the remaining two Hierarchy command ships.They launch one ICBM at one of the command ships,and manage to damage it. Angered by this move, Kamal Re'x decides to send Orlok to wipe out the remaining Human radiation weapons. Walkthrough In this mission,the player will get familiar with the Hierarchy's "base" construction and resource harvesting system.First objective is to use Glyph Carvers to call down Reaper Drones to begin harvesting operations. A Science officer will inform the player of a large quanity of "indigenous wild life" (e.g. cows) to the north of his position. Once the Reapers are down, sending them up to harvest the cattle will result in a fast resource boost and prepare the Hierarchy for attacking the Human defences. With the newly found resources Orlok will request a Habitat Walker and Detection Drone to be built. While waiting, the player can use the three Monoliths that where provided to scout ahead, but caution is advised since Human units are able to target them and will start sending attack waves towards the base. After either the Detection Drone or Habitat Walker lands, Orlok will ask the player to set up some Spitter Turrets and outfit the walker with modules. Once the player is ready (it is advisable to have more Reaper Drones and multiple walkers), Hierarchy units can be sent to attack the Human base. It is advised that Orlok should stay behind Grunts,since Human tanks can deal a lot of damage to him. Along the way, Hiearchy forces will come across a human base, and it is advised to destroy the base, and thus stop the attacks on the player`s base.. The first missile will launch before Hierarchy troops can reach it, so heading to the northern missile or western missile. After the missile launches, Novus and Military reinforcements will arrive to try stopping the Hierarchy units from attacking the remaining two missiles.. Both remaining missiles are guarded by a pair of the extremely powerful anti-walker Amplifier tanks and a mixed force of Human and Novus units.. An effective way to "soften up" the defences is to scan the area with the Detection Drone's ability and bombard with Orlok. To the far north, a small Novus outpost can be found. It doesn't have to be destroyed and doesn't seem to produce anything. After Orlok and his men destroy one of the two missiles, Nufai will appear in a transmission and rhetorically ask why do the humans and Novus continue to resist, prompting a slight argument with Orlok. Once the final missile is destroyed, a cutscene will play, detailing the temptation of Orlok and rise of the Masari... Notes * Human Tanks and Novus Amplifiers are the most dangerous foe to Orlok, even in Endure mode, so it is advised to keep him at a distance,and take them out with Grunts or Siege cannons. * The missiles are able to be knocked over by Habitat Walkers, making it very easy to get rid of them if the walker can get close enough. * Caution is advised when destroying the missiles, as when they explode any nearby unit will be set ablaze. Category:Walkthroughs